


Leçon d'éthique

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Ethics, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cours se déroulant à l'école de médicomagie aboutit à une leçon inattendue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leçon d'éthique

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Neville Longbottom  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG-13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "effet secondaire", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 06/05/2008

Le cours du jour porte sur les effets secondaires du Cruciatus. Innocemment, un élève demande s'il ne serait pas plus clément de laisser mourir ceux ayant subi une exposition prolongée au point de leur faire perdre la raison.

A ces mots, un autre élève se lève brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Blême, il prend la porte, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Le silence s'installe dans la salle tandis que tous reconnaissent Neville Longbottom et prennent conscience de leur manque de tact.

Le professeur lève la séance. La leçon est terminée. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer meilleure manière de forcer la réflexion.


End file.
